cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Schedule, June 2001
It’s time for Cartoon Cartoon Summer. Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed Edd n Eddy, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter’s Laboratory, and Johnny Bravo will air Monday-Thursday from 7:30-10PM during the summer. Time Squad premieres on June 8, 2001 on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Weekdays * 6AM Captain Planet * 6:30AM Tom and Jerry * 7-8AM Bugs and Daffy * 8AM Mike, Lu & Og (replaces Alvin and the Chipmunks) * 8:30AM Alvin and the Chipmunks (replaces Tiny Toon Adventures) * 9AM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 9:30AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10AM Cow and Chicken * 10:30AM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 11AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 11:30AM The Powerpuff Girls * 12-1PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 1PM The Flintstones * 1:30PM The Jetsons * 2-3PM Acme Hour * 3PM Swat Kats (replaces Animaniacs) * 3:30PM The Cartoon Cartoon Show * 4PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 4:30PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 5PM Cardcaptors (replaces Superman: The Animated Series) * 5:30PM Tenchi Muyo * 6-7PM Dragon Ball Z Monday-Thursday * 7PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 7:30PM Courage the Cowardly Dog (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 8PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 8:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 9PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 9:30PM Johnny Bravo * 10PM The Flintstones * 10:30PM Scooby-Doo Show * 11PM Bugs and Daffy * 11:30PM Tom and Jerry * 12AM Dragon Ball Z * 12:30AM Big O * 1-2AM Acme Hour * 2AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 3AM Bugs and Daffy * 3:30AM Tom and Jerry * 4AM The Flintstones * 4:30AM Scooby-Doo Show * 5AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 5:30AM Freakazoid Friday - Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (7-11PM) - * 7-8PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM The Cartoon Cartoon Show (featuring Big Pick Shorts) (replaces The Powerpuff Girls) * 8:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 9PM Time Squad * 9:30PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 10PM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 10:30PM Johnny Bravo * 11PM ToonHeads * 11:30PM Bob Clampett Show * 12AM Dragon Ball Z * 12:30AM Big O * 1-2AM Acme Hour * 2AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 3AM Bugs and Daffy * 3:30AM Tom and Jerry * 4AM The Flintstones * 4:30AM Scooby-Doo Show * 5AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 5:30AM Freakazoid Saturday * 6-8AM Boomerang * 8AM-12PM The Looney Tunes Show * 12PM The Flintstones * 12:30PM The Jetsons * 1PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 1:30PM Scooby and Scrappy * 2PM New Scooby Mysteries * 2:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 3-6PM Courage the Cowardly Dog (June 9)/Johnny Bravo (June 16)/The Powerpuff Girls (June 23)/Dexter’s Laboratory (June 30) * 6PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 6:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 7-9PM Cartoon Theatre * 9-11PM Acme Hour * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:30PM Dudley Do Right * 12AM The Flintstones * 12:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 1AM The Jetsons * 1:30AM Tom and Jerry * 2AM Rocky and Bullwinkle (replaces Acme Hour) * 2:30AM Dudley Do Right (replaces Acme Hour) * 3-4AM Late Night Black and White (replaces Acme Hour) * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 4:30AM Dudley Do Right * 5-6AM Small World Sunday * 6-10AM The Looney Tunes Show * 10AM-2PM Cartoon Theatre Double Feature * 2-3PM Mike, Lu & Og * 3-4PM Animaniacs * 4-5PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 5PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 5:30PM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 6PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 6:30PM Johnny Bravo * 7PM Sheep in the Big City * 7:30PM JBVO * 8PM The Flintstones (replaces Tom and Jerry) * 8:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces Chuck Jones Show) * 9PM Tex Avery Show (replaces Bob Clampett Show) * 9:30PM Chuck Jones Show (replaces Tex Avery Show) * 10-11PM Bob Clampett Show (replaces ToonHeads) * 11PM-12AM ToonHeads (replaces The Flintstones and Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 12AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 12:30AM O Canada * 1AM Droopy (replaces Late Night Black and White) * 1:30AM Popeye (replaces Late Night Black and White) * 2AM Superman: The Animated Series (replaces Droopy) * 2:30AM Batman: The Animated Series (replaces Popeye) * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 3:30AM Dudley Do Right * 4AM Scooby-Doo Movie (replaces Ronin Warriors and Batman: The Animated Series) * 5AM The Flintstones * 5:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You Category:Cartoon Network Schedules